Disconnected Pieces
by purplepjs
Summary: A collection of one-shots disconnected from my main story universe. Mostly Phoenix x Maya, other pairings included. Rating for potential future chapters.
1. Can I Open My Eyes Yet?

**A/N: This story will be a selection of one shots that aren't connected to any of my other fics. They'll take place in different timelines and at different points. Mostly Phoenix x Maya, but other pairings included.**

 **This first story is from the tumblr prompt - "Can I Open My Eyes Yet?"**  
 **Phoenix x Maya**

* * *

Phoenix scrolled aimlessly through friends life updates on his phone, before letting out a sigh.

He put his phone down and turned his head towards the kitchen door. The _closed_ kitchen door. He'd heard all sorts of noises coming from the room in the last three hours, but he hadn't seen hide nor hair of Maya.

"Maya? Is everything okay in there?" he yelled, hopeful she could hear him through the door and over the racket she was making.

"Fine and dandy, Nick!" she called in reply. "It won't be much longer, I promise."

"Are you sure I can't help you?" Phoenix called out.

Maya opened the kitchen door and poked her head through. There was flour in her hair and some sort of sauce smeared across her cheek. He could only see her from the neck up. Phoenix wondered with a small laugh how many different ingredients covered the rest of her.

"Nick, this is super important to me. I have to do this." she frowned.

"Okay, okay." Phoenix said, raising his hands in defeat. "It's your kitchen."

Maya smiled quickly before ducking back inside. The kitchen door closed again with a click.

After two weeks of takeout meals since they had finally moved in together, Maya was adamant that she wanted to cook for him. It was only after they'd been to the supermarket to collect ingredients for the "meal of his life", that Maya admitted that she'd never actually cooked for anyone before.

 _"It'll be like an adventure!"_ she'd cried happily.

Phoenix groaned. He was hoping this was an adventure his stomach could handle.

Another twenty minutes of clanging and clattering from the kitchen passed, before Maya opened the door, covered head to toe in various flours, spices and sauces.

"It's ready!" she said with a grin.

Phoenix leapt from the couch and headed towards the kitchen door, ready to battle whatever faced him at the dinner table. He steeled himself. No matter how inedible it was, he was going to tell her it was the greatest meal of his life. She'd worked so hard on it and he couldn't bear to disappoint her.

He had to admit though, it did at least smell good.

"Ah-ah-ah," Maya said, stopping him in his tracks and waving a finger at him. He stopped. She leaned forward on her tip toes, giving him a quick kiss. Giggling as she eyed him afterwards, she reached up and gently brushed a spot of flour she had transferred to his nose.

"Close your eyes." she instructed, taking his hand. "I want this to be a surprise."

Phoenix closed his eyes and allowed her to lead him through what he suspected was a complete disaster in the kitchen towards their dining table in the adjoined room, where she had assembled their meal. He heard a chair scraping across the floor boards before she maneuvered him over to it to take his seat at the table.

Once seated, he found himself smiling. It really did smell good.

"Can I open my eyes yet?", he asked.

"Yes. Wait! No!" Maya cried. "One more thing."

He heard her get up from her seat and rush toward the kitchen. When she returned, he registered the sound of her striking a match, before the tell tale smell of burning wood hit his nostrils. She must have put candles on the table. He smiled again.

"Okay, now." Maya said. He could hear the nervousness in her voice.

 _"Remember Phoenix,"_ Phoenix told himself, before he opened his eyes. _"No matter what, this is the best meal of your life."_

He opened his eyes and gasped at the sight in front of him.

On his plate was the most perfect looking burger he had ever seen. It looked even better than the ones that the big chain restaurants used in their advertising. On the side were mouthwatering crispy golden fries. In the centre of the table between them was the most delicious looking apple pie he had ever laid eyes on. It even had the criss crossed lattice like his grandma used to make. And yes, she had indeed put candles on the table.

Maya stared at him expectantly, waiting for his reaction. He continued to gape at the food, unable to believe that she had crafted such a beautiful looking meal.

"Well?" she prompted, when his silence became too much.

"Maya, if this tastes half as good as it looks, I am the luckiest man alive."

Maya grinned.

"Well, take a bite! I want to know what you think!"

Picking up the burger that was practically art, Phoenix almost felt bad for taking a bite and ruining its perfection. Glancing up at Maya across the table, he took his first bite.

He groaned in appreciation as the flavours exploded in his mouth. It was sensational.

Placing the burger back down on the plate, he looked across at his girlfriend who was practically bouncing with happiness from his reaction to her food.

Wiping his mouth with a napkin, he sat back in his chair.

"You know, we are never eating out again." he started. "I can't believe I have paid for so many sub par burgers when you could cook like this."

"Well Nick, it was probably all those sub par burgers that allowed me to perfect this technique. AND… if you keep taking me out for burgers, I'll only get better." Maya bargained.

Phoenix raised his finger to object, then realising he couldn't argue with her logic he closed his mouth and dropped his hand back to the table.

If burgers could actually get better than this, then he was all for it.


	2. You Were Supposed To Talk Me Out Of This

**tumblr prompt: "You Were Supposed To Talk Me Out Of This"  
Phoenix x Maya**

* * *

Phoenix dragged his feet as he walked through the hallway towards Maya's chambers.

He pulled at his collar. The old blue suit still fit fine, but since he'd lost his badge, he felt like a fraud wearing it.

But today… today was a special day.

"Special…" he whispered to himself, scoffing lightly.

He'd rejected every call, and ignored every letter Maya had sent him in the two years since she had left after his disbarment.

Until this one.

He swore under his breath. What was he even doing here? Why did she invite him. Why would she even want to see him?

The door to her chambers loomed up ahead, and Phoenix suddenly felt like a kid being called to the principals office. He fought the urge to turn around and leave before anyone saw him.

Shaking his head, he reprimanded himself. This might be his last chance to see her, ever. Today was not the day to be a coward.

Stopping in front of the heavy wooden door, he raised his hand to knock, pushing down the sick feeling in his stomach. After a moments hesitation, his knuckles made contact with the door. Three soft knocks.

He stood back and waited for it to open.

After a few moments, the door creaked open.

"Mister Nick! You're really here!"

He looked down at Pearl's big eyes, shining brightly back up at him as a smile spread across her face.

He smiled in reply. He really didn't know what to say to her after all this time.

"Come in! Come in!" Pearl said, ushering him inside. "Mystic Maya is this way."

Phoenix followed Pearl through Maya's sitting room and towards another door. She poked her head inside and spoke to someone, before turning back and smiling at Phoenix.

"Mystic Maya is in there." she said.

"You're not coming in too, Pearls?" Phoenix asked, hoping that Pearl's presence would mean he wouldn't have to be alone with Maya.

"No, sorry Mister Nick. I have a lot of things to take care of." Pearl stammered transparently, her eyes darting from his like they always did when she lied. She looked up at him, giving his hand a squeeze. "It's so good to see you again, Mister Nick," she whispered softly, before scurrying away.

Phoenix watched her leave. He was on his own. He took a deep breath and opened the door in front of him. He walked inside, closing it behind him. Turning as he sensed another person in the room, his breath caught as he saw her.

Maya had his back to him, studying her reflection in the mirror in front of her. Looking over her shoulder, she turned to face him.

"Nick… I… I can't believe you came."

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Maya seemed uncomfortable, smoothing the fabric of her dress and wringing her hands together.

"Is… is my veil on crooked?" she asked, as he continued to stare.

Phoenix said nothing, as he shook his head, taking a step towards her.

"You look… amazing." his voice came out as a whisper. Maya was a vision in white. The most beautiful bride he had ever seen. But that was to be expected. He'd loved her for years.

As Phoenix came to a stop before her, Maya burst into tears. Taking both of his hands in hers, she sank back on to the chair behind her, sobbing.

"Hey," Phoenix said soothingly, sinking to his knees in front of her. "What's the matter?"

"I…" Maya stammered. "I don't want to do this," she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't want to get married."

Phoenix frowned.

"Oh Maya," he said, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "This is normal. It's called cold feet. You'll be fine."

The words tasted acidic in his mouth. He hated that Maya was marrying someone else. Some rich diplomats son that he had never met. But it was for the best. He didn't deserve her.

"I… I don't…" Maya stammered.

"Maya, you'll be happy, I promise." Phoenix frowned compassionately.

"Do you really believe that?" Maya sniffed, her eyes meeting his.

Phoenix stood up, letting go of her hands. He exhaled heavily. He tried to lie to her, but the words just wouldn't come out.

"Well?" Maya demanded.

Phoenix sighed.

"What do you want me to say, Maya?" he snapped, a little more aggressively than he had meant to.

"I want you to be honest, with me Nick," she replied, new tears beginning to form.

"About what?" he asked, stupidly. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

Maya shook her head, muttering under her breath.

"You're supposed to talk me out of this."

Phoenix slumped, leaning his shoulder against the wall beside him.

"What good will that do?" Phoenix asked, shaking his head. "Seriously, this guy is rich, he's got political ties that are good for Kurain, he's handsome. If you don't already love him, I'm sure you will one day."

Maya stood, balling her fists at her sides. Her heels gave her a significant height boost, so she could easily look Phoenix in the eye.

"I don't love him." she snapped. "I love _YOU_."

Phoenix maintained her gaze as emotions rushed through him. He knew. But to hear her say it… it was more than he could bear.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Maya challenged.

"Maya, please… don't." he croaked.

"Why not?" Maya cried. "If we don't have this conversation now, then when? I tried to tell you the night you lost your badge that I loved you and you threw me out. I was angry at you for so long, Nick. So long. But I never, ever stopped loving you."

"I didn't throw you out." Phoenix muttered.

"You did." Maya asserted. "You sent me home and you ignored all my calls. But that's not what made me angry. You know what did?"

Phoenix was silent, crossing his arms in front of himself defensively.

"I know you love me too." Maya said coldly. "And yet you still shut me out."

Phoenix sighed, looking down at his feet.

"Nick…" Maya said, trying to get his attention. He continued to look at his feet.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

He was silent.

"Do you love me?" she repeated, more firmly.

He looked up at her, still silent. She glared back at him, not backing down.

"I…" he started, trailing off.

Her gaze was unwavering as she waited for him to finish.

He lowered his head, trying to hide his eyes. She noticed a tear roll down his cheek. Her stance softening immediately, she moved towards him, placing her hand on his cheek. He looked up at her with red rimmed eyes, tears spilling over.

"Nick…" she said softly. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head gently to dismiss her need for apology. To hell with it all. He owed her the truth.

"I do…" he said gently, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Nick…" Maya sobbed, bringing her other hand to frame his face. She pressed her forehead against his, their tears falling in unison.

"I'm so sorry…" Phoenix apologised, not even sure why. For nothing. For everything. Maya shook her head.

"Shh…" she soothed, stroking his face.

Gently, she pressed her lips against his.

Their first kiss, drowned in sadness.

He clung to her like she represented life itself. Maybe she did.

"I'm not going through with it," she said resolutely, looking him in the eyes.

He lowered his eyes.

"Maya, don't… I can't ruin your life too." he said sadly.

"You won't." Maya assured him. "You're going to get through this. And I'm going to help you."

Phoenix's brow furrowed. How could he let her drag herself into this mess for him?

"It's dangerous. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you," he pleaded.

"Is that why you pushed me away?" Maya asked.

His silence spoke volumes.

"Nick, I'm strong. Stronger than you give me credit for. And together, we're unstoppable." Maya said, taking both his hands.

He took in everything he could about the woman standing in front of him, her eyes flashing with determination. She was right. He didn't give her enough credit. She had gone through so much. She had strength he needed. And she wanted to lend it to him.

"This is crazy." Phoenix breathed, reflecting on the absurdity of the situation. "You're supposed to be getting married in an hour."

"If you didn't show up today, I was going to run to the train station and come to you, you know." Maya admitted.

"In your wedding dress?" Phoenix asked.

"In my wedding dress." Maya confirmed.

Phoenix smiled.

"Want to make a run for the train anyway?" he said, a lopsided grin forming on his lips.

He held out his hand. Maya took it, smiling in return.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	3. I Didn't Intend To Kiss You

**Tumblr prompt: "I didn't intend to kiss you"**  
 **Phoenix x Maya**

* * *

She'd barely taken her eyes off him all day.

He was different this time. More focused. Less manic.

He'd changed.

Was it because he didn't care?

Maya chewed on her lip as the churlish, middle aged officer pushed another piece of paper across the desk she was sitting at in the waiting area at Khura'in's detention center. She absently scrawled something that looked nothing at all like her signature on the paper in front of her, her thoughts consumed with Phoenix.

It had been almost ten years since she had seen him do his thing in the courtroom. The experience he had gained over the years showed, lengthy disbarment period notwithstanding. The Phoenix she knew wore his heart on his sleeve. Emotional outbursts were part of his character. But today, he'd almost seemed detached. Not that she wanted him to freak out, but at times she'd just felt like any old client.

They were friends. Best friends. But they hadn't seen each other in two years. Had he drifted from her that much in that time? She had missed him so much. The secret torch she'd carried for him for so many years had blasted into a furnace, especially after seeing him again.

But he had rushed to Khura'in the moment he thought she was in danger.

She huffed. What did it all mean?

"Am I done here?" Maya asked impatiently, while the officer stapled her release papers together. She had to get out of there and find Phoenix.

"You're free to go," the staunch looking woman sighed. "Try and stay out of trouble, Miss Fey."

"Good luck with that one."

Maya's breath caught in her throat at the sound of the familiar voice behind her. The detention officer rolled her eyes and shuffled back into her office.

"Nick!" Maya cried, jumping to her feet and bounding towards her blue suit clad hero. She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

"You did it!" she whispered emotionally against his shoulder. Even if he was unaffected, she'd never stop gushing every time he came to her rescue.

Turning her head towards his, she attempted to plant a kiss on his cheek, only for their lips to meet as he turned to face her. The initial shock was quickly replaced with a warmth that flowed through her body like warm honey. She found herself melting against him, before her brain kicked over like a rusty engine and she registered what was actually happening.

She scrambled backwards, stammering while she raised a shaky hand to her lips.

"Nick…I… I'm sorry… I… I didn't intend to kiss you…"

Phoenix remained maddeningly silent for the seconds that followed. Maya panicked internally while she waited for his response.

When the tension of anticipating his reaction got so severe that Maya felt like she could scream, Phoenix closed the distance between them swiftly, the corner of his mouth turned up in a wicked half grin. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him, before boldly pressing his mouth against hers.

Squeaking with surprise at his sudden action, Maya quickly relaxed into the kiss. She curled her fingers into his hair, dragging him closer to her as his lips began to gently explore hers.

Disappointment coursed through her as he pulled back briefly. His nose grazed hers playfully, a smile forming as he locked eyes with her.

His breath was warm on her face as he whispered against her lips.

"But I did."


	4. It's Not Like I Missed You Or Anything

**Tumblr prompt: It's Not Like I Missed You Or Anything**  
 **Phoenix x Maya feat. Pearls.**

* * *

"Shh! Nick, be quiet. Come here."

Maya whispered as she beckoned him down one of the hallways at Fey Manor.

"My god, Nick you have the grace of an elephant," she muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes at his inability to be quiet as he finally came to a stop next to her. The door before them had been left slightly ajar.

"What is it? What are we doing?" Phoenix asked, trying to peek through the door.

Maya shuffled a little to allow him to see inside.

"Shh. Just be quiet. And watch." Maya replied.

The both peered through the door, watching the scene that unfolded on the floor of the room inside.

Pearl Fey was sprawled out on the rug with her back to the door, assorted dolls and accessories littering the floor around her. In her hands were her two favourites. Her male doll, Mister Nick, complete with hand sewn blue suit, and Mystic Maya, the beautiful female doll with long flowing hair that she'd tried to dye black, but had unfortunately ended up a dark blue colour. She was happy though, it was close enough.

Unaware that the subjects of her romantic drama were watching on, Pearl began to recite the greatest love story that her ten year old heart could dream up.

"Oh Mister Nick! You're back!" she said in her best Maya impersonation, turning her doll towards the male doll in her other hand.

"Yes, Mystic Maya, I am back again," she rumbled in the deepest voice she could manage as the male doll addressed the female one.

"Hmmph!" the female doll huffed. "You've been gone too long. But it's not like I missed you or anything."

"I don't think that's true," Pearl frowned, speaking deeply for the male doll. "I think you missed me so very much and told your cousin Pearl all about it while I was away."

Phoenix glanced over at Maya, raising an eyebrow. Maya elbowed him in the ribs before darting her eyes away. She'd have to tell that kid to keep quiet.

"Mister Nick?" the female doll inquired, clearly changing the subject. "I would like a burger. Let's go out for burgers!"

"I'm sorry Mystic Maya, but you have spent all my money. There is no money for burgers today," the male doll replied.

Phoenix couldn't contain his laughter anymore. He covered his mouth to contain his giggles as Maya did her best to keep a straight face.

"Well maybe you should do some more work, Mister Nick!" the girl doll stated. "We don't go to the courthouse very much. We can get money for burgers from the nice judge!"

At that point, Maya lost it. It took all her energy to silence the laughter reverberating through her. Her body was shaking and tears were running down her cheeks. She glanced up at Phoenix who was struggling with his own laughter, which just made her laugh even more.

Pearl sat up, sure that she heard a strange noise from outside her door. Whatever it was, it stopped quickly. She couldn't see anything out of the ordinary so she picked up her dolls again and resumed her scene.

Maya pushed herself against the wall outside of Pearl's door, raising her finger to her lips at Phoenix when Pearl heard them laughing. Regaining her composure, she leaned over and peeked inside once more. Phoenix joined her a second later.

"That's okay, Mystic Maya." Pearl's boy doll said reassuringly. "We don't need burgers. We have each other."

"You're right, Mister Nick," the girl doll nodded in agreement. "We have gone through so many problems, but you're always here for me."

Maya felt Phoenix's eyes on her after they listened to her small cousin's poignant words. She looked up at him, meeting his gaze. He smiled gently and reached out for her hand, giving it a small squeeze. She felt her cheeks redden with a blush and hoped he couldn't see it.

Pearl might blow a lot of things out of proportion, but their devotion to each other was something she hadn't ever gotten wrong.

"So then, let's get married." Pearls boy doll voice boomed, breaking the moment between Phoenix and Maya.

Maya snorted, dropping Phoenix's hand to try and stifle the laughter that returned. Phoenix soon followed suit, laughing to himself and trying his best to keep quiet.

"Come on," Maya whispered between giggles, sneaking past the door and grabbing Phoenix's hand. "Let's leave her be."

"Where are we going now? Are we getting burger money from the judge or are we getting married" Phoenix asked, letting Maya drag him away.

Maya laughed.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, _Mister Nick. It's not like I missed you or anything_."


	5. I've Met Smarter Sandwiches

**Tumblr Prompt: You're an idiot. I've met smarter sandwiches."**  
 **Phoenix, Mia.**

* * *

"C'mon, please... just give me a chance..."

Mia turned abruptly on her heels and surveyed the grovelling young man who had followed her for the last few blocks. He looked sad and downtrodden, but determined. He frowned at her in an effort to gain some compassion and sniffled quietly beneath his ridiculous surgical mask.

He'd turned up at the court house every day in the week since that trial, begging for a chance to be her student. He'd followed her to the office. every day too. He'd proclaimed to her that he was giving up on art and that a life of law was the life for him. At least he didn't stand out so much now that he'd ditched that outrageous pink sweater.

"Phoenix Wright, I've told you a thousand times. You're just not cut out for this." Mia said, placing a hand on her hip.

"You don't know that if you don't give me a chance." Phoenix pleaded.

"I can tell from looking at you, kid." she sighed. "Go back to art school."

He ripped off the surgical mask he had been wearing and threw it in the trash, as if it were part of the art school loser image that had been holding him back.

"There's nothing there for me now." he countered. "Teach me about the law. I'm smart. I learn fast."

"You're an idiot, I've met smarter sandwiches." Mia said flatly.

"Okay, given what you saw in that trial, I probably deserved that." Phoenix admitted. "But that wasn't me. I was blinded by love. I... I was foolish. But I swear, I can see everything clearer now. I want to help you make sure people like Dollie don't hurt innocent people again."

"So become a cop." Mia suggested. "They catch the bad guys too, you know."

Phoenix shook his head resolutely.

"No, I've made up my mind. I'm going to become a lawyer and I want to learn from the best. That's you."

Mia raised an eyebrow. He was really laying it on thick.

"I'm sorry Phoenix, but I'm just not in any position to be taking on students right now," she said with a small frown, hoping she could get through to him.

She stood there for a few moments, waiting for a reaction or a counter. His face fell. He had given up. He truly didn't have it in him to be a lawyer if he couldn't even convince her to take him on.

She turned around, preparing to head into the office building when he called out.

"Please... You saved my life."

Mia squinted her eyes shut, allowing a small smile to form on her lips. There it was.

She had misjudged him.

She had thought he had given up, but he had been silently preparing decisive evidence coupled with a plea to her emotions. Maybe there was hope for him yet. Turning around, she motioned for him to continue.

"You saved my life..." he repeated. "Now I'm going to help you save more lives."

It wasn't a request. It was an instruction.

He looked different to her in that moment. Stronger. Glimmers of confidence began to emerge from beneath that goofy exterior. He'd need a lot of work, but maybe... maybe...

Mia huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Be here at 9am tomorrow morning. Not a single minute late. And you better know how to make good coffee."

With that, she turned quickly and headed up the stairs, deliberately avoiding looking back at her new protege who was likely embarrassing himself with some sort of victory dance. She'd prefer to take the image of him standing toe to toe with her, strong and confident. It would help reassure her that this wasn't a huge mistake.

"Yes!" Phoenix said as he danced on the spot, watching his new mentor head up the stairs to her office. Turning back towards the university campus, he hurried along, making a list in his head of the things he needed to do. He'd have to change his major, invest in some law books... and maybe borrow a book or two from the library about making coffee.

Passing a menswear store, he stopped in his tracks when he noticed a blue suit and red tie combo on the mannequin in the front window.

He grinned to himself as he made a mental note of the store. He imagined himself in court, arm outstretched, pointing dramatically at his rival prosecutor or the criminal on the stand. Yes. This was the one.

He'd have to come back for that when he'd made a little money for himself.


	6. Now Just Hold On A Diddly Darn Minute

Tumblr Prompt: Now Just Hold On A Diddly Darn Minute  
Pearl, Apollo

Post AA6

* * *

Pearl lounged in Apollo's office chair, propping her feet up on his desk as she picked absently at her fingernails. Apollo was out of the office at the moment and she'd been waiting close to an hour for him to return.

"Maybe I'll just call him... to see when he's coming back," Pearl muttered to herself, pulling out her phone.

She froze as she selected his contact, debating about whether or not she should hit call.

"Slow it down there a minute, Pearly." she reprimanded herself. "The last thing you want to do is to come off too needy."

She sighed and dropped the phone back on his desk. She'd wait a bit longer. Then when he came back she could act all cool and casual like she'd only just got here.

Pearl had been in Khura'in for a little over six months now, undertaking the same spiritual training that Maya had. It was a long road ahead and a very long time before she'd see Kurain again. She missed home terribly, and the adjustment to living overseas hadn't been easy on her. Thankfully, Apollo had been around to make the transition a little easier.

He was thoughtful, kind and accommodating, even if he was a little bit dorky (a trait which she had grown to find endearing), but the best thing about him in her eyes was the fact that he didn't treat her like a little kid. She knew she was of diminutive stature, and wasn't what any man would describe as sexy, but Pearl was getting tired of people consistently assuming she was younger than she was and dismissing her with a pat on the head.

A strange feeling had started to blossom within her when she started spending time with Apollo after arriving in Khura'in. It only intensified when to her surprise he had treated her like an adult. An equal.

Maybe it was the homesickness... or maybe something else entirely... but his kind eyes and ready smile had the young woman's heart all aflutter in the recent weeks. Never one to sit idly by in the presence of love, she had decided to make her move.

She would talk to him today.

If he ever got back to the office, that is.

Picking up her phone again, she exhaled heavily. Maybe she could text Maya. What time was it in LA anyway?

' _Stop. Drop. SELFIE!_ ' she typed into her phone and hit send. It had been her and Maya's way of asking what the other was up to for years now. Seconds passed before grey dots appeared, signifying that Maya was sending a text. Moments later, a picture appeared of Maya and Phoenix - she was smiling and holding up a peace sign while Phoenix had a mouthful of burger. Clearly Maya had snapped the photo without warning. Responding with a laughter emoji, Pearl chuckled to herself and dropped the phone back down and crossed her arms.

Suddenly, the office door flung open and Apollo barged through, talking on his phone. Pearl jumped in surprise, removing her feet from Apollo's desk and sitting up straight in his chair.

"Ma'am, please. Slow down." he frowned. "I can assure you we are doing everything we can. Just let me look into it some more and I promise I will call you as soon as I have more information."

He moved across the room slipping out of his jacket and dumping it across the back of the couch.

"Yes. Yes. I promise." he pleaded with the woman on the phone. "Give me two days."

With a sigh, he hung up the phone, slipping it into his pocket. He rubbed his hand over his face, sighing again. He had his back to his desk. He probably hadn't even noticed she was there yet.

"Need to me to slap someone for you? Because I'll do it."

Apollo spun around, surprised to see Pearl sitting behind his desk.

"Pearl, you scared the crap out of me. How long have you been here?" he asked.

"Not long," Pearl lied. "You look like you've had a rough day."

Apollo groaned, flopping back on the couch where he had deposited his jacket moments before. He stared at the ceiling.

"You can't even begin to imagine. Everyone seems to want to hire a lawyer but they're still all scared to become one. So I'm in high demand with very little help." Apollo explained. "How about you, Pearl. You want to give up a life of mysticism and come be my partner?"

Pearl blushed as her brain immediately started creating scenarios where they ran a law firm together and raised little lawyer babies. They'd name them Maya and Nick and they'd have the cutest little suits. She'd teach them how to point and yell _'Objection!'_...

"Hello?" Apollo interrupted. "Earth to Pearl? That was a joke by the way."

Pearl shook her head quickly, bringing herself back to reality. She thought for a moment, her eyes narrowing as the perfect idea formed in her mind.

"Okay, now you're scaring me." Apollo said, watching Pearl think silently.

"But what if..." she began. "It wasn't a joke."

Apollo frowned.

"What do you mean? Of course it's a joke. You're not going to quit spiritual training and go to law school." Apollo stammered.

"Of course I'm not." Pearl said, shaking her head. "But what you do need, is an assistant. And that assistant..."

Pearl stood, moving around in front of Apollo's desk. She motioned to herself with a twirl and a flourish. "...is me!"

"Now just hold on a diddly darn minute." Apollo sputtered, standing and moving towards the young spirit medium. "Have you forgotten about your training? It's the entire reason you're here and Maya will KILL me if you get distracted from it."

Pearl shrugged.

"I don't train every day. I'll just make sure I'm here when I'm not training."

"And what if I can't afford to pay you?" Apollo countered, raising and eyebrow. Because that was a very real probability

"I'll work for free." Pearl responded. "You need the help and I need to learn other things besides channeling and meditating."

They stared at each other for a moment, each questioning the other with silence. Pearl smiled meekly at him, mouthing the word ' _Please.._.' Apollo gave in, letting his shoulders slump.

"Okay, fine. But you do everything I say and keep quiet when I say to keep quiet and learn everything I teach you, okay?"

Pearl jumped up and down on the spot.

"Yes, yes of course! You won't regret this, I promise." she grinned.

Pearl knew that Mystic Maya had won Mister Nick's heart by first becoming his assistant. If Pearl wanted Apollo to notice her, this was definitely a step in the right direction. They'd fall in love just like Maya and Phoenix did, she was sure of it.

Moving closer to Apollo, she reached out and grabbed his tie, pulling his face closer to hers, just as she had seen Maya do to Phoenix many a time. He sputtered and blushed, just like Phoenix always did - especially back in the old days. Pearl smiled wickedly.

"Okay boss. First order of business is a lunch break. I'm starving." she smirked, letting the tie slip through her fingers before sauntering over to the office door. She stopped, looking back at Apollo as she waited for him to follow.

Apollo swallowed heavily. Did... Did Pearl just make him blush?

Just what had he gotten himself into?


	7. I Don't Know Whether To Kiss You

**Tumblr Prompt: I Don't Know Whether To Kiss You Or Slap You**  
 **AU**  
 **Phoenix x Maya**

* * *

Rookie attorney Maya Fey's stiletto heels clicked rhythmically across the marble floors of the courthouse lobby as she hurried towards meeting room C. Glancing at the delicate silver watch on her wrist that her sister had given her when she passed the bar exam, she swore under her breath. Tucking a stray tendril of hair that had escaped from her bun back behind her ear, she continued on.

 _"Shit. Only fifteen minutes left until court is back in session. Please let him have it!"_ she thought hopefully as she made her way through the busy foyer.  
 _  
_Passing by the courthouse cafe, she cringed when she made eye contact with Klavier Gavin, who seemed to be eternally occupying the same spot, sipping macchiatos. She really didn't have time for him today.

" _Fraulein_ , that mini skirt and those heels are doing funny things to my heart…" he exclaimed as she rushed past.

Maya rolled her eyes and kept walking.

 _"Heart? More like your pants,"_ she thought sarcastically. Klavier didn't love anything that he couldn't see his reflection in. They'd been on a date once, years ago. And it had been a disaster.

"No time, Klavier!" she called out behind her with a wave of her hand. Normally she would find it in herself to at least be cordial, but she had less than fifteen minutes to make or break this case.

And it all relied on _one man_.

She turned the corner and headed down the hallway towards the meeting rooms, coming to a halt in front of the door marked with a large C. She could already sense the man waiting for her on the other side and her traitorous body had already decided to speed up her heart rate and make her palms sweat in response.

" _Get a grip, Maya,_ " she chided herself softly.

She took a deep breath, fixed her hair and smoothed her skirt. Was it too short? Argh, stupid Klavier had her doubting herself already. No, it was fine. She was fine. Everything was fine.

Squaring her shoulders, she opened the door.

"Mr Wright," she said politely, as her dark eyes locked with the piercing blue eyes of the other senior partner of her sister's law firm. She'd deliberately chosen not to work for Mia after graduating in an effort to build her own reputation, but sometimes desperate times called for desperate measures. Like now, for instance.

"I've told you," he said smoothly. "You can call me Phoenix, or Nick even."

Maya took in the sight of him as he perched on the edge of the meeting room table reading a sheet of paper and felt the tips of her ears start to burn red. Everything about him was perfect. The way he was sitting clearly showed the musculature of his thighs, well defined through this blue slacks. Probably from all that bike riding he did. His white oxford was rolled up to his elbows and Maya found herself particularly intrigued by the sight of his forearms. His pale blue vest was absent today, along with his suit jacket, likely due to the warmer weather. His red tie hung loosely around his neck, the top button of his shirt undone, affording Maya the scarcest view of skin underneath. Her eyes flicked upwards to his face, taking in the sharp lines of his features, the perfect slope of his nose and full pink lips. His black spikes were growing longer and getting a little shaggy. A stray spike hung tantalizingly across his forehead and Maya wished she could smooth it back and run her hands though that soft, shiny mass of silky black hair.

Phoenix glanced at her briefly, noticing that she was staring, a light blush staining her pale skin. The corner of his mouth turned up in a knowing smirk. He knew she'd had a crush on him for a while now, but he'd been in a relationship with someone else. That had since fizzled out, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't find his partner's younger sister appealing. Mia was a knockout, for sure, but there was something different about Maya. Playful innocence with something fiery and determined underneath. Physically, Maya was definitely of slimmer stature compared to her sister's outlandish curvaceousness but those legs _(and he was definitely a leg man_ ) with those killer heels. She was stunning and she didn't even know it. She was exactly the kind of woman he was drawn to.

"I'll let you take a photo, you know. It'll last longer," he teased.

"What? Oh! I'm sorry…" Maya stammered, blushing furiously and looking at her feet.

"Anyway," Phoenix began after a suitable enough pause to make her more embarrassed, "I've got the transcript of the phone conversation,"

He swiveled his direction to face her and tapped the sheet of paper he held across his hands.

Maya looked up, her eyes wide, embarrassment forgotten.

"You do? Oh my god you're a lifesaver!" she cried, relief flooding her body. This was the decisive evidence she needed to close the case.

She reached out to take it from his hand, when he playfully snatched it back.

"Wait just a moment," Phoenix said, moving from the table to his feet. Maya shrunk back as he towered over her at his full height. Even in her heels he was a good foot taller than she was. She found herself subconsciously moving backwards as he closed the distance between them. There was something predatory about the look in his eyes and the way he moved and Maya felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest and go skipping off down the street.

Suddenly, her back was against the door and he was still moving closer. She swallowed hard as he braced himself with one forearm ( _those magnificent forearms_ ) next to her head and leaned in towards her ear. She shivered as she felt the heat of his breath against her neck.

He spoke, his voice deep and low - a sensuous growl.

"You can have the transcript," he breathed. "If you agree to go on a date with me."

Maya's breath caught in her throat as his lips grazed her ear when he spoke. She felt as if she were bubbling over and melting at the same time. But through the fog of desire she still managed to remember that she was not some plaything to be bartered with or bribed.

"And what if I decline?" she breathed, her voice barely reaching his ears.

Phoenix smiled, moving back slightly to look her in the eye. His nose grazed hers gently.

"Then I, as a gentleman, hand over the transcript anyway and let you go about your day," he answered, his lips mere inches from hers. He was rather impressed that she didn't just crumble, but he hadn't really expected her to either. He knew her better than that.

"So you could have just given me the transcript and asked me on a date?" Maya asked, daring to place her hand on his chest between them. The fast rhythm of his heartbeat bolstered her fledgling confidence further. Could Phoenix really be interested in her as well?

"That's less exciting, isn't it?" he said with a devastating grin that made her heart rate soar even further.

"I don't know if I should kiss you or slap you." Maya replied, bringing her hand to the back of his neck, brushing her fingertips gently against the hair at his nape.

"Well," he growled softly, turning his attention back to her lips. "One of those options is more fun for both of us."

She laughed gently, her eyes locking with his.

Realising after a few tense, agonizing moments that he was indeed the gentleman he claimed to be, Maya twisted her fingers into his hair and pulled him down to her, their lips meeting in a searing kiss that sent electric current rushing through her body. She felt his hands slide around her waist, pulling her body against his as his lips moved with hers. Soon, her back met the door again with a soft thud, the weight of his body holding her firmly in place.

One hand still threaded through his dark locks, Maya dragged her her other hand down his back, her fingernails sliding over the smooth cotton of his shirt. She relished in the shiver in his breath as he broke their kiss briefly, before pressing his lips against hers again. He gently coaxed her mouth open with his own, their tongues colliding between gasps of air.

"Phoenix…" she managed, his name taking far too much effort in her state.

"Nick…" he mumbled in between kisses. "Call me Nick,"

"Nick…" she breathed as they broke for air, before diving back towards each other again. "I need… the courthouse… recess…"

Maya stammered as his lips moved over her neck. She clutched at his hair, breathing heavily as he nipped gently at the hollow of her throat.

Registering what he she was trying to say, Phoenix swore and leaned his head into her shoulder. Moving away from her, he ran his fingers through his hair as he grabbed the transcript from the table.

They stared at each other for a moment, processing the situation. Phoenix held out the paper. When Maya didn't take it, he gestured towards her with the sheet.

"Go on, take it. I'm not going to snatch it back this time."

He paused.

"Although, if it will get me another kiss…" he teased, breaking the tension. Maya laughed and accepted the document.

"Thank you," she said earnestly. "This will really save my client."

Phoenix shrugged nonchalantly.

"About that date though," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't say yes, yet." Maya smiled, raising an eyebrow in return.

Phoenix leaned back against the table and crossed his arms.

"Hmm, maybe not with words…" he smirked.

Maya smiled, blushing and covering her face with her hand. This really was uncharacteristic behaviour for her. But that man was so damn attractive!

"Okay, okay." Maya relented. "I'll have dinner with you."

"And breakfast?" Phoenix asked, still teasing.

"Don't push it." Maya said sharply, pointing her finger at him, doing her best to hold back her smile. Was this really happening?

Glancing down at her watch again, she saw that she had less than three minutes to be back at the bench.

"Damn it. I have to go. Call me later, we'll work something out," she said as she turned and opened the meeting room door. Phoenix followed behind her, stopping in the doorway.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30 tonight." he said as she left the room.

"Okay, great," Maya said, looking over her shoulder.

Phoenix felt a pleasant warmth spread through him, watching the sway of her hips as she headed up the hallway to the lobby.

"Maya!" he called out.

She turned to look at him, her expression questioning.

"Wear those heels." he grinned.

"Don't be silly," she replied, turning back to walk away. "I've got higher heels than these."

Phoenix grinned again, loosening the tie around his neck a little further.


	8. Why Are We Whispering?

**Tumblr Prompt - Why Are We Whispering?  
Post T&T, Pre AJ, No established relationship. Phoenix/Maya  
**

* * *

Maya swayed against Phoenix, her heels wobbling dangerously on the asphalt as they crossed the road back towards the office building from the Gatewater Hotel. He sighed to himself, tightening his arm around her shoulder so she straightened up slightly, stumbling as she tried to regain her footing.

She peered up at him, slightly unfocused through her thick bangs. A smile spread across her lips.

"Hi, Nick." she grinned

"Hello Maya," he replied, exhaling with an edge of disapproval.

"Hi…" she said again, smiling sheepishly and leaning her head against his shoulder.

Phoenix turned his attention away from her greetings and toward helping the significantly inebriated Master of Kurain up the small step from the gutter to the sidewalk. She clutched at his dress shirt and giggled as she wobbled on her heels again.

"Wow, I shouldn't have worn such high heels," Maya said with an airy laugh.

"Well, you probably shouldn't have drank an entire bottle of rum, either." Phoenix muttered to himself, under his breath.

"Huh?" Maya asked, teetering again as she spun on her heels to look at him.

"Nothing," Phoenix said, shaking his head. "Let's just get you inside."

She reached up and tugged on his bow tie, unraveling the neat knot.

"You're so cute, Nick." she giggled. "You're cute when you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you," Phoenix said automatically, although it was bordering on truth. He was annoyed at the very least.

"You so are," Maya said, pushing ungracefully through the office block door and heading for the stairs.

Phoenix followed behind her, saying nothing. He watched at she slipped off her black heels, dangling them from her fingertips and skipped over to the stairwell like a drunk gazelle. She stopped at the foot of the first flight of stairs, turning back to him with a pout.

"What?" Phoenix asked.

"Well obviously I am in no condition to climb all those stairs." Maya accentuated with a flourish of her free hand towards the stairwell.

"I thought you said you weren't drunk." Phoenix smirked, crossing his arms.

"I never said that!" Maya countered. "Wait, did I say that?" she frowned, trying to remember.

"I believe you said it multiple times, rather loudly at the reception ten minutes ago when I was trying to get you to put down your drink and leave." Phoenix shrugged as he supplied her with the missing information she sought.

Maya narrowed her eyes.

"Honestly Nick," she slurred, putting her hand on her hip. "That doesn't sound like something I would do."

Phoenix chuckled to himself as he joined her at the foot of the stairs. Annoyed or not, she was pretty funny when she was drunk.

"Come on," he said, offering his hand. "I'll help you walk up."

Maya exaggerated her pout.

Phoenix stared back at her impassively, sighing as he realized where this was headed.

"Carry me?" Maya squeaked in a tiny voice.

"No way." Phoenix replied flatly.

"But Nick," Maya whined. "It's too far, I'm soooo tired."

"Maya you know I have a bad back. I can't," Phoenix refused again.

"Pleeeease?" Maya pleaded. "It'll be just like the old days."

Phoenix grunted under his breath. He had two choices right now. Carry the damn girl up the stairs or stay down here all night arguing with her about it. This was not a battle he was going to win.

"Fine," he sighed, shaking his head.

"Yay!" Maya cheered, bouncing on the spot.

Phoenix moved closer and turned his back to her. He braced himself as she clambered on to his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Surprisingly, she wasn't all that heavy. But he now faced a new problem as he immediately became aware of the proximity of her body to his. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the sensations of her soft curves wrapped around his body. This was not the time to be having thoughts like this.  
Begrudgingly, he took a step and began to ascend the stairs.

"You know, Nick." Maya began, the heat of her breath making the hairs on his neck bristle. "You're always there for me. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're just the sweetest guy ever. A girl could fall in love with a guy like you, you know."

Phoenix's heart back flipped in his chest.

"Well, no one has yet," he responded self deprecatingly, playing it cool.

"That's because ninety percent of the time you look like you're homeless." Maya laughed.

"You say homeless, I say comfortable," Phoenix said. "I like those clothes."

"Yeah, but you wore a suit for me, didn't you." Maya smiled, tracing her finger along the collar of Phoenix's white dress shirt and grazing sensitive skin of his neck at the same time. Phoenix didn't know if that was intentional. He didn't want to know. It took every ounce of his control not to groan at her touch.

"I did," he croaked.

"I'm the lucky one," Maya continued with a sigh. "I get to see how sexy you really are."

"Maya, stop. You're drunk. You don't know what you're saying." Phoenix pleaded softly.

"What?" Maya teased. "It's true. You are sexy. You always have been."

She traced a fingertip along his earlobe. He jerked away, letting go of one of her legs to swat her hand away from his ear.

"Maya, don't." he said, a little more firmly.

Losing her balance without his hold on her leg, Maya's body swung sideways. She clutched at him to prevent herself from falling but in doing so, knocked Phoenix off balance as well. He pulled her against himself to break their fall, his back hitting the stairs with a thud, winding him temporarily. He grimaced, letting out a grunt.

"Oh! Nick, are you okay?" Maya asked, blinking down at him.

"Yeah, I…" he stopped, the pain in his back forgotten. His arms were locked firmly around Maya's waist. Her cheeks were flushed, chest heaving up and down with each breath (and quite the nice view as well, given the low cut cocktail dress she wore). Her lips. Her lips were so pink, so plump, so close…

His breath caught in his throat as she licked her lips, as if she had known that's what he was thinking about. Then she laughed, and tapped him on the nose.

"Oh good. Thought you broke your old man back there for a second," she laughed as she rolled away from him ungracefully and crawled up the remaining two stairs to their floor. Phoenix let out the breath he had been holding and stared at the ceiling before pulling himself to his feet with the railing.

Taking the last couple of steps up, he found Maya slumped against the wall, eyes closed.

"Come on, Maya. The office is just down the hall." Phoenix said, gesturing toward the former Wright & Co office.

"Too far." Maya complained. "I'll just sleep here, goodnight Nick."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Phoenix said, leaning down to drape her arm over his shoulder and pull her to her feet. He took her shoes and pulled her up and shuffled the two of them towards the office. He unlocked the door and prodded Maya to push her inside.

"Ohhh I love this place." Maya sighed, spinning around as she entered the office. "It still feels like home."

"Shhhh" Phoenix shushed.

"Okay," Maya whispered loudly as he maneuvered towards the stairs. "Why are we whispering?"

"Because my daughter is asleep upstairs," Phoenix replied.

"Ohhhhh," Maya nodded, understanding. "Sorry Trucy. I promise I'll tear your Dad's clothes off _quietly_ …"

"Maya, stop it." Phoenix huffed. "You're drunk."

She backed Phoenix down the hallway, his back hitting his bedroom door at the end of the hall.

"I'm sober enough to know what I'm doing. Just drunk enough to have the courage to do it," she drawled seductively, placing her hands on his chest.

He winced, as if hurt.

"Maya don't… please don't do this. Not now." he frowned, taking her hands in his and pulling them away from his chest. He turned around, opening the door.

"Just let me get some sweatpants and I'll go sleep on the couch. You take my bed," he said, heading into the room.

"Stay with me," Maya pleaded, climbing on to the bed on her knees, while Phoenix rifled through his bedside drawer for the aforementioned sweatpants.

"We both know that's a bad idea." Phoenix said, shaking his head and avoiding those sparkling green eyes that would win him over in and instant.

"Nick…" she said again, her voice barely a whisper. Her tone caught him off guard and he looked up at her, finding her kneeling on his side of the bed. Despite every part of his brain screaming for him to get the hell out of that room, his body moved of its own accord toward the edge of the bed, stopping in front of her.

She rose up on her knees and reached out for him. He couldn't have pulled away if he tried. Her fingers curled into the too long hair at the nape of his neck, pulling his head down to hers. He had expected fireworks, heat, explosions - isn't that what they said would happen in the movies? But kissing her was like waves crashing against the shore. Natural, powerful, overwhelming. No fireworks, no fire, nothing but the pull of her tide and he felt like drowning. Her lips were soft and sweet, but demanding. He tamped down a surge of jealousy as he wondered where she had learned to kiss like this. His fingers reached up to trace her delicate cheekbone. Why did this absolute goddess choose him? How was he worthy?

The smooth slide of fabric as she slid his unraveled bow tie from his collar snapped him back to his senses. This girl was drunk. He stopped her hands as she moved to unbutton his shirt.

"Maya, we can't. Not like this." he breathed, regretting the words as they left his lips but knowing it was for the best.

Expecting her to argue again, he was shocked when she nodded in agreement. Gently, she cupped his cheek with her hand and smiled, looking him directly in the eyes.

"When I make love to you, Nick, I want you to know that it's 100% my decision. Not a bottle of rum."

He blinked, surprised at her forwardness before swallowing hard and nodding in reply.

"But stay." she added. "Hold me."

He nodded quickly, not sure what to say as emotion flooded through him.

She stared directly into his eyes as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, her fingertips grazing the bare skin of his shoulders as the thin fabric slid away. Unable to tear his gaze from hers, he unzipped the back of her dress, tracing a line down her spine as the fabric revealed the skin and lace beneath. She shivered beneath his touch and he felt a surge of power that he didn't quite understand. Clad only in the tiny scraps of lace she wore underneath that devastating dress, she crawled under the covers. Phoenix slipped out of his shoes and dress pants and got into bed beside her. Immediately, she snuggled up against him. He stroked her hair, listening to her breathe until she broke the silence.

"You know I love you, right?" she asked, simply.

He sighed

"You won't remember this in the morning." he whispered.

"I will." she countered.

He hoped she did.


End file.
